everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ivan Adarna's Diary
This is Ivan Adarna's diary. Will have references to the "middle school ex boyfriend" storyline whee! Some parts of the diary are in Filipino, so if you need translations, ask either me, Arcus, or Zem :DD Intro Hi, I'm Ivan, son of the Adarna bird from "Ibong Adarna". I'm the twin brother to Ava (the probable heiress because ~*gender roles*~ whoop whoop.) I'm really salty forgive me Anyway, yeah this is my diary, recording my journey through life at EAH. I always thought this would be fun - until I had my crush hit on my sister. Right in front of me. Also there's the whole Legacy Day shebang but eh, who gives a crap. Entry #1 "So... sino yung tinitingnan mo, ah?" Christ above sister. WHY. "AVA. Bakit naman? Wala kang trabaho sa ''love life ko!"'' My sister was being a dick again and was currently prying into my love life, which was basically me staring at someone until they had holes in their body from my laser eyes. Nah, I'm kidding. For the "holes in their body" part. The rest is absolutely TRUE. "Ivan baby, I'm your ate. I should be protecting you, chos!" "By five seconds you dumhead. SHUSH. No meddling - ohmyfuckinggohe'shereholdmeholdmeholdme-" HOLY CRAP HE'S (the object of my affections) HERE! insert ink spill here He looks so dreamy, with his mussy black hair hidden in a red beanie, then his bright eyes, his jaw AAAAAAH I can't deal honestly someone throw a book at me because- Hey dumhead reading this dumhead's diary. It's Ava. On behalf of my currently bukol-nursing brother I would like to apologize for his schoolgirl-y ways. HBIC out~ Entry #2 Ow, my head hurts. Anyway, yeah, entry 2. So I finally met the guy of my dreams. Me, Ava, and some of her friends went to Hocus Latte to unwind-slash-to scope out dudes-slash-to work on our music (available on Bandcastle ;>) when suddenly: H: "Hey, Ava, isn't that the guy your brother goes wet for?" A: "Yeah, that's him. Huy, bro, 'yan yung gusto mo diba?" Me: "Are you sure this isn't- oh. OH. HOLD ME." A: "No. Go say hi, dumhead." So I went to the counter to get to know his name and maybe his number and suck his face I mean whoops what order something and there he was, in all his dorky, nerdy, hipstery, Dexter-y glory. AAAAAAAAHHHHH. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH. Dumhead edition 2.0 a.k.a. my brother. Anyways, he said hi, the guy (who's name is Avian - well that would make for awkward pillow talk.) said hi back, said his name, and promptly went back to serving the next girl in line. Brother proceeded to freak out when he was at the table and wouldn't work on the music we were editing earlier. #FML >B( Entry #3 i i can't how do i say this fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck why god why he hit on my sister god why why why - was i not good enough, was i too loud, too fat, too much, too creepy? why Won't make a comment. I'm sorry, talagang sorry na sorry ako, bro. Hindi ko naakala na - that he would flirt with me sa harap mo. I really am - nakakaiyak sa akin na nasasaktan ka, at ako ang ate mo, dapat kitang protektahan sa lahat ng masama. 'Di ko naakala na ako pala ang magsasaktan sa'yo. Patawarin mo na ako, please. Please. tear stains everywhere, ink spreadingCategory:Diaries Category:MonsooonSeasonn